


Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious X Female Reader 18+

by FantasyLover369



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Electricity, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Genital Torture, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Masochism, Mentioned Darth Vader, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, Non-Canon Relationship, Old Age, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Overstimulation, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sith'ari, Skull Fucking, Smut, Sorcerers, Star Wars Galactic Empire Era, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, Tit Torture, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: An apprentice, Vlatau, is seduced by her master, the Emperor. No plot, no sense, awesome sex.
Relationships: Darth Sidious/Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious X Female Reader 18+

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to exclude anal sex, because I'm sure not everyone is into it and, let's face it, it's kinda gross (at least for me). Lol

You are a Sith warrior, tutored by Emperor Palpatine, and are a menace to all Jedi. It is undeniable that you are his favorite. He always guides you in battle, assuring you of victory, and grants copious rewards while flirting with you. You see him as a charismatic leader who holds a special place in your heart. He is like a grandfather to you. However, at the same time, he is a bit more. You've always adored older men, regularly daydreaming of being a submissive slut to an old daddy, and the Emperor himself is no stranger to your fantasies. The two of you have shared risque jokes from time to time, and you even gave him a look during his speech. You wish more could happen between you, something more intimate.  
"Yes, master. I will arrive shortly."  
Today he wants you in his office, personally, alone, with further reports from the battlefield. Strange. He should have received the rest of the information from the soldiers, etc. Why does he want them exclusively from you? It does not matter, so long as he is pleased. As soon as you enter, the guards leave, and a smiling Emperor turns to see you.  
"My dear apprentice, it is a pleasure to see your lovely face again. Are the Rebels no more?"  
"Thank you, my master. And, yes, the Rebels have been captured and detained, the majority killed, thanks to your guidance."  
You inform him of everything, obediently, like you always do. Perhaps he is testing your loyalty, which is fine. You glance at the sinful smirk on his lips, clearly liking the sight of your bust stretching the uniform. You can sense his eyes, though concealed in the darkness, leering at you, studying you with intent, like a predator examining his prey before commencing an attack.  
"Good. Good girl. I've always been fond of Sith that possess unique traits, and after witnessing your skills during the heat of battle, you have piqued my interest. With the continuation of my training and your abiding loyalty, you may grow stronger, perhaps more dangerous than Darth Vader himself."  
"That sounds wonderful, your Excellency!"  
You exclaim, brimming with joy and excitement, but then reprimand yourself for the sake of formality.  
"I mean, thank you, Lord Sidious."  
"Don't fret yourself, child. The force is strong with you. Such a beautiful warrior like yourself should never have to deny your heart's desires. Whatever you require, I will give it to you. In fact, you deserve a reward for your devotion, a reward which I, myself, will provide to you."  
"Thank you, master. What will the reward be?"  
"Don't you know?"  
You glance up once more. That same smirk has now grown into a lascivious grin. This time, you maintain eye contact, watching him, relaxed in his throne like a god, motioning with his fingers for you to come-hither. Lust rushes into your veins, engulfing your being, ebbing like the waves of the sea, making it hard for you to silently breathe from the cumbersome heat within your chest.  
"Come close, my dear."  
His raspy voice seduces your soul, beckoning you to yield yourself to him. Even though the two of you have flirted countless times, you're unsure if you dare to behave toward the Emperor in such a manner or if he will actually do what you've been wanting him to do, albeit the same, monotonous encounter has become too dull over the months. You want something different for a change. So, you tiptoe, trembling the closer you get.  
"Don't be shy, my beloved. Come closer, I said."  
Eventually, once you are close enough, he hoists you into his lap, positioning you to straddle him. His shriveled hands slowly glide down your voluptuous form, feeling the plumpness of your rear, as he smiles.  
"Lord Palpatine, I have never done anything like this before. Is this the reward?"  
"Of course, it is, you lovely fool! I've sensed your perverse gaze upon me ever since we met. Those filthy imaginations of yours have been a delight to perceive, as well. Unlike most women, you don't control yourself. Your appetite is insatiate, and your craving for affection is unbridled. You covet pleasure like I do power, which arouses me more than you could ever know."  
"Oh, master."  
Barely a few inches apart from his face, his wicked, wrinkled face that oozes corruption, your lips prepare for the touch. He caresses your rosy cheeks with his cold hands, causing your heart to furiously palpitate within your chest.  
"Liberate your lust, my love. Express your desires. Revel in the Dark Side."  
He whispers, pinching your lower lip. You almost swoon when he draws your face closer, then finally plants his lips on yours, commencing an intense French kiss. Sheev moans from the warmth of your silk mouth, your kittenish whimpers. You cradle his gray face in your hands as you tilt your head sideways, tasting his tongue, every corner, and centimeter of his luscious mouth. His passionate, weak moans make you gently rock your hips to and fro, rubbing your wet pussy against his bulge. When your lips part, he lavishes kisses on your face like a doting father, or, in this case, a grandfather, licking your skin like it's candy.  
I have always sublimated my libido with work. This is so sudden. I'm gonna fuck this man like there's no tomorrow.  
You promptly pull away and free your tits, holding one for Sheev to suckle on while his pulsing tumescence further mounts under your cunt. Like a thirsty infant, the eager old man bites into your nipple, amusing himself with your rhapsodic yelps.  
"I can get used to this. Your mouth... It's so good. Oh, daddy!"  
Soon, you push him back, sensing the urge to be orally fucked.  
"Daddy Palpatine, show me your cock. I need to see it. I will suck it dry."  
"Heh, such a nasty girl. Do it."  
Of course, he is old, but you don't give a shit. You want this man inside your orifices, the taste of his cock to poison your mind, his fluids to soak your whorish face. After hurriedly undressing before him, you reach for his belt while briefly engaging in a tongue-twirl once again while undoing his pants until his ancient treasure is uncovered. Its musky fragrance perforates your virgin nostrils, his rigid flesh pulsating in your hand, beholding the swollen, veinous mushroom with wide eyes. You insert the tip into your mouth, sucking, no, inhaling it like a vacuum cleaner, then swallow him whole till every inch is inside your throat, throbbing and moist. The Emperor shivers in pleasure as your tightness delights him beyond description.  
"Oh, sweet, sweet Vlatau. Your fervent service is..."  
"Impressive. How about this one?"  
"Oh, yes. Good girl. Suck those balls for daddy."  
You gently engulf each of them inside your cheeks, gazing at him with alluring eyes, teasing him. After you're done bathing his balls, you return to his cock, licking the transparent cream off the glazed cap. You continue the deepthroat session, watching the Emperor squirm in his seat, gripping the edge of the throne's armrests.  
"Good. Good."  
He croons, intoxicated with pleasure, perhaps finally nearing orgasm.  
Yes, master, come inside me. Fill me with your evil seed.  
Massaging his thighs, you press your face into his crotch, ignoring the shrub of pubic hair, never breaking eye contact and eager for the moment when he will ejaculate down your warm throat. Suddenly, a sweltering flow of inexorable sensations rises inside your core, thrashing throughout your body like a hurricane. Despite it all, you attempt to maintain the service while your eyes roll back and your internal cries crescendo. Tears begin to trickle as you verge climax, until it abruptly ceases, leaving you wet, aching, and unsated.  
"You can do better than that, can't you?"  
Sobriety returns to your mind as Palpatine smacks your face, then strokes your neck, ordering you to suck harder. As soon as you obey, the euphoria returns, intensifying as you use everything you've got to serve his foaming cock. But, in the end, you are denied orgasm while Emperor Palpatine gushes inside your neck, clutching your hair, eliciting bestial moans of ecstasy. Once he regains consciousness, a wry smile grows on his face as he begins to muse on ways he will toy with your feverish body. Once you have swallowed his load, you sit back as you watch his succulent glans drizzle, his cock still erect.  
"Oh, that was marvelous, Vlatau. Your mouth is most skilled."  
"Thank you, master. But what was that? It felt incredible."  
"The force, powerful and potent, is a favorite with all of my concubines. To see you succumb to it is my greatest aphrodisiac. I know you want to please me. So, yield to the force, let the lust flow through you."  
Suddenly, the surge of immense pleasure returns, engulfing your womb, and you can barely contain its grip on you.  
"Let's just see how tight you really are, my dear. Come here."  
Panting, hot, drenched in sweat, your body is almost paralyzed, but you manage to stand up and sit in his lap again. When the Emperor's throbbing cock penetrates you, the sensations only seem to intensify as they ripple upward, triggering inebriating effects in your head. Sheev grins, grasping your wobbling ass, as he pumps your moist hole, watching you swoon under his powers. Your rhapsodic cries hinder the words coming out of your oval mouth, which is then silenced by Sheev incessantly kissing it.  
"Daddy, when can I come?"  
"Only when I do, sweetie."  
"Please! Let me come, daddy! Let me come!"  
"Yes, beg for it. Beg for it, you sick harlot!"  
"Oh, daddy. Yes. Call me names, daddy Sidious. Do stuff to me. Fucking use me."  
"You like it rough? Then have this!"  
He grasps your breasts and stings them with electricity, causing you to shriek in simultaneous pain and pleasure, pleading to be punished by "daddy" for your concupiscence. You allow him to maltreat your frivolous mammaries as much as he wishes, even if it means squeezing them so hard they almost pop. Sheev tweaks your tingling nipples, fiercely pulling them, ordering you to chant his name unless you wish to be electrocuted.  
"Yeah, Darth Sidious."  
Eventually, the Emperor is almost coming, and so are you. He groans as he spills his vanilla while remaining balls-deep inside you but is then forced to withdraw to allow for a waterfall of emission to pour from your cunt. Your screams fade as you climax, holding onto Sheev's cloak, back arched. When the pleasure sinks, so do you, resting on his shoulder, panting, your genitals pulsing with excitement.  
"Is that all you've got? For a Sith warrior, you're too easy to please."  
He says, slapping your ass cheeks with an electrical surge spreading from his hand to awaken you from the erotic stupor.  
"Respect your elders, you nasty whore! Now get off, and lie down on the floor like a good girl."  
"Yes, daddy."  
"And remove all your clothing this time. I want to see every inch of your body exposed."  
You instantly obey, throwing your attire to the floor, then lie down naked, silently awaiting the next command. The Emperor walks over to you, smiling, gazing at your curvaceous form, leaving his pants and underwear at the throne. The Sith Lord stands in front of you, then, with a motion of his hands, causes you to float upward in the air. You moan as he gropes your body, mostly your plump breasts, often emitting light electrical stings on them to tease you, an act that excites you. Chuckling evilly, drawing his wrinkly hand down your belly to your clit, stroking it. He sniffs the sweet scent of your moist raspberry that throbs and tumefies merely from a single kiss, even from the briefest brush. You lose control when he proceeds to suck it with passion despite his old age. Suddenly, an invincible hold tightens around your throat, compressing your windpipe ever so slightly, which is enough to alarm you. The pressure intensifies to the point that you begin to panic, desperate for air.  
"This is... Unexpected... Master!"  
"Will you give in?"  
He smirks, tapping your swollen clit, his glowing eyes staring into you. Will he kill you? Probably not, since you are his apprentice, and he needs you. Or does he? He is the evilest man in the galaxy, after all. Plus, he can't resist his sadistic tendencies at times.  
"Please... Don't... Kill me."  
Fortunately, he releases you, but only for a brief moment. After ten seconds pass, when you're still gasping for air, the force returns to choke you again, toying with your life. The Emperor indulges himself in the fetish a little too much, incessantly moaning, sucking you with violent lust, relishing in your suffering. By now, you can barely ease your drumming heart, and your groans grow weaker. However, you soon find the struggle to be pleasant, and thus pulsating pleasure develops between your moist thighs, gradually increasing, your body undulating for the Emperor. The harder he sucks, the more you suffocate, the better it feels until you eventually start coming. Unfortunately, even the sweetest ecstasy becomes scream-induced torture when he decided to overstimulate your jellybean. Simultaneously stifled, convulsing in atrocious agony, the old lecher spills his hot seed from abusing your genital, from your squeaky voice, making love to your sore clit without stopping, often pricking it electrically. Finally, he ceases and permits you to breathe. Moreover, he lets you fall to the floor with a heavy thud, cackling at your breathless torment like a maniacal witch.  
"Ha-hah! You amuse me, Vlatau! You are more outlandish than the chief prostitutes of Coruscant. Now, leave."  
"Wait, now?"  
You whimper, shivering in your own pool of secretion mixed with the Dark Lord's sperm. You wish you could have a few more seconds to recover, but you sense an abrupt change in his tone, a dangerous one.  
"Don't tempt me, my love. Get dressed, and leave, or else."  
"Yes, sir."  
Immediately, you seize your attire to put it on, then scurry off without daring to glimpse at him in trepidation of the consequences, possibly asphyxiation. Still wheezing, you lean against the wall in the corridor, feeling... destroyed, wretched, sinful. But it was worth it. Perhaps you should endeavor to ask Sheev to not be so brutal next time, though he will oppose such a minuscule requisite, mostly because of his intransigent deportment.


End file.
